The List
by tomboy727
Summary: Jade gets sick... Really sick. So she makes a list of all the people she has done wrong to. She has to say sorry to all of them in a unique way so she can be at peace but what if Beck can't let go?


Diclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then I would make the Victorious movie

* * *

1: Beckett James Oliver

2: Caterina Summer Valentine

3: Victoria Mary Vega

4: Katrina April Vega

5: Robert Adam Shapiro

6: Rex The Puppet...

7: Philip Sikowiz

8: Helen Mortan

9: Ken West (little brother)

10: Dad (mr peter west)

11: Beck's Dad (Mr. Gary Oliver)

12: Sinjin Van Cleef

Jade's pov:

I have a secret. A dark secret that people will find out sooner or later, I pick later. My name is Jadelyn August West and I have cancer. The kind that kills. I don't like to talk about it. All my life I've caused people misery and i plan to make it right. When you get bit by a snake you have to suck the poison out so that's what im gonna do, suck all the poison outta my life. I've made a list of people ive been mean to even though they cared. Number 12, Sinjin.

The next day at school I walked up to Sinjin at his locker, I wasn't even going to pull him into the janitor's closet, I didn't care if people saw.

"Hi Sinjin" I smiled. Which was very rare for me. That's probably why he got nervous

"Uhh hi Jade, I'm not dreaming am I?" He asked

"No you're not dreaming. I just wanted to say sorry" I said with complete honesty

"Sorry?" He asked not believing what he was hearing, who could blame him

"Yes, I'm sorry for making your life hell, im sorry for not having the same feelings for you that you have for me and im sorry for rejecting you so harshly. You'll find somebody out there that loves you but that somebody isn't me" I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes so he knew I wasnt kidding and this wasnt a joke. He smiled like he hadn't smiled in years

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked and he hugged me as a yes

"Bye Sinjin" I left

After school I went to becks parents house but i wasnt looking for beck i was looking for number 11, Beck's dad. You may be wondering why im here. Its simple I set a wild dog on him (by accident) and never said sorry. I knocked on the door and his dad answered

"Oh hello Jade. Beck's not here, I could tell him-" I cut him off

"I didn't come for Beck, I just came to say sorry for the dog incident a year ago. That's all, goodbye" I smiled lightly and left.

When I got home it wasnt that late so I decided I would apologise to numbers 10 and 9. My father and my little brother

I walked into the living room to find my dad on his laptop most likely doing a business project

"Dad can I talk to you?" I asked sitting down next to him

"You already are" he said bluntly

"I love you. I'm sorry I don't say it more often. And im sorry for always making you seem like a bad guy just cause you don't like the idea of me being an actress, I know you've only got the best interests for me" he stopped wot he was doing and looked at me

"Alright what do you want?" he asked sternly

"To tell you, you matter to me and I think you're the best dad in the world. To me anyway" I smiled and hugged him then went up to Kenny's room

"Hey Kenny" I said walking up to his bed and sitting on it

"What? No 'wotcha doing punk'?" He asked

"No. I just wanted to say sorry for being such a crummy sister, I only wanted to toughen you up incase any bullies try to pick on you and you would be used to it and maybe stand up to them" he looked a little confused

"Are you ok? Since when do you say sorry?" He asked

"I've been doing it more lately" I smiled then went to my room and fell asleep listening to music

The next day I woke up to my alarm. I got dressed and got to school early. I went to Helen's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" she said then I walked in

"Hi" she looked up and saw me

"Would you like to sit Jade?" She asks motioning to the seat

"No thanks this wont take long. I just came to say sorry for all the bad things ive done in this school and you got a bad reputation for it" I said and she smiled

"Sweetie ive handled worse than you. But if you really want to apologise then all is forgiven" I smiled as a thanks then left and bumped into someone. I looked up to see my boyfriend, beck

"You just came out of Helen's office, what did you do now Jade?" He sounded kinda disappointed

"Nothing she just wanted to talk to me about my choices for next semester" I said causally and in return he smiled and kissed my cheek

"Ok, let's go to Sikowiz's" he said while taking my hand in his and leading me to improv class

After class i stayed behind to talk to number 7, Sikowiz

"Jade what are you doing here? Since when do you stay behind in class?" He said as he backed away cautiously.

"Ok I'll go. But first, sorry for making nasty comments in class about your classes. You're a great teacher Sikowiz" I smiled and left

It was lunch so I went to the grub truck trying to find number 6 and 5, Rex and Robbie

"Hey Rex, can I talk to you. Like heart to heart?" I asked

"So you finally came to your senses and dumped that pretty boy for me?" He asked in a seductive way

"No I just wanted to say sorry for all the times I ripped you apart or called you something hurtful"

"That's ok baby. But there's another way to seal the deal if you know what I mean" he winked and I inwardly gaged

"Oh and Robbie I'm sorry for making your life hell to" I walked away at that.

After school I went to the Vega house and knocked on the door and was greeted by number 4, Trina

"Oh hi Jade"

"Hey. Trina I just came to say that I think you'll be a great celebrity" i smiled a little (Trina didn't need an apology and if I said sorry to her then it would be for all the wrong reasons) then walked inside to find number 3 sitting on the sofa, Tori

"Tori I'm sorry for pouring coffee over your head when you got to hollywood arts and for making it miserable for you to be there ever since" I left as soon as I said that and I'm pretty sure she thinks she just imagined that. I went home and went to sleep and was woke up the next day by Cat calling me

"Hey Jadey! I'm outside!"

"Kay I'll be out in a sec" I hung up and got ready then met number 2 downstairs, Cat

"Hey Jadey!" She hugged me and I actually hugged back.

We spent the whole day together and after when went shopping i walked her home.

"Hey cat, im sorry for being a bitchy best friend" she smiled

"Jadey you're the bestest friend any red-head could ask for" i smiled and hugged her again

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" I admitted

"Well its true" she smiled one last time then went inside.

I walked to my boyfriend's rv and knocked on the door then number 1 answered, Beck

"Hey babe" he kissed my cheek and we went inside. Later on we did a little... You know. And his arm was around my waist hugging me close in his sleep.

A couple of hours later I watched him sleep, more in a loving way than a creepy way. He looked so peaceful. Just then he opened his eyes and smiled

"Morning gorgeous" I greeted with a smirk

"Morning sexy" he kissed me and I kissed back

"I am sexy" I smirked again

"Yeah you are" he hugged me closer

"Beck. Can you promise me something?" I looked up into his eyes

"Anything babe, unless its illegal" I smiled a little at that

"No. Look I'm sorry for always getting jealous and never trusting you, it's just that im scared of losing you. You mean so much to me and I can't imagine living life without you. But I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll live your life-like normal and move on" he looked a little worried

"Are you ok Jade? Is anything happening?"

"Just promise!"

"Ok I promise" I smiled and put my hand on his cheek and kissed him

"I'm gonna go back to sleep" I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my arms. Little did I know, I wouldn't be waking up. I floated out of my body and could see everything happening. About an hour later i saw beck smiling down at me in his arms and trying to wake me up

"Babe its time to wake up" he shook me a little but I didn't even stir

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty, oh wait your snow-white" I smiled a little but my smile dropped as I saw the worried expression on his face

"Jade wake up and I'll buy you coffee" he was really worried now and started to shake me

"Jade. Jade wake up. Jadelyn!" Nothing. He got up and got dressed then carried me to his car and took me to the hospital. Another hour passed and the doctor told Beck I had cancer and that I was dead. He started crying and so I walked up to him once the doctor left

"Jade" he looked happy

"Hi" I said then all my feelings, emotions and memories went away with my soul but I was somehow still there

"Jade! It is you" he tried to hug me but couldn't

"Come on I'll take you home" he smiled

Normal pov:

"I'm dead" Jade said and Beck assumed she was joking

"Uh huh sure you are and I'm famous" he smiled. A week passed and Beck spent more time with Jade. They where sitting in his room

"I'm dead" she said

"Babe don't say stuff like that. I love you"

Beck's dad came in

"Son, Jade's funeral is this thursday. I think you should go" he said then left

"Jade you never told me you were in a show called funeral"

They went to school together. The bell went for improv with Sikowiz

"Alright class id like to announce who got the lead in the new player. Blood wars, miss Tori Vega!" Tori smiled brightly

"What!? Sikowiz, Jade totally deserved that part, she kicked ass at it!" Beck was out raged

"I'm dead" she said

"See! Now she's depressed. Come on Jade let's get outta here. I'll get you coffee" they both left.

Years pass and Beck and Jade haven't been apart ever since Jade's 'accident'

"I'm dead" she said as soon as beck walked in their living room

"So you tell me" he joked

"I'll see you after work sweetie" he blew her a kiss since he never touches her. Jade doesn't like to be touched. If she's touched she disappears. Later he came home from work to find Jade where he left her, sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe how was your day?" She stayed silent

"Not that good huh?"

"I'm dead"

"Wow really not good then, I'll make you coffee" he went in the kitchen and made her coffee but she never touched it. That's ok. She doesn't like being touched or touching anything.

Another couple of years passed and beck was 36 now. Jade and beck where in bed looking at each other. Beck had love in his eyes but jade had emptiness

"Come on, let's go to the park" he said and got up then got dressed. Him and jade walked to the park. He proposed to her that day. They got married in Vegas.

When Beck was forty-eight he asked Jade if she wanted children, she gave him the same answer she uses all the time

"I'm dead"

When Beck was fifty-six the doctors told him Jade couldn't have babies (because she's dead but didn't tell him that)

When beck was sixty-three he got sent to a 'special' hospital (for people with mental problems) but it was ok because Jade was allowed to be there with him.

When beck was eighty-none he accidentally touched Jade and she disappeared.

When beck was ninety he died of a heart attack. He was convinced that it was because he lost Jade.

Beck woke up in a place that has white mist everywhere. He saw a dark angel coming his way and realised it was Jade. He looked at her then down at himself. They were both sixteen again

"Jade!" He smiled brightly and hugged her then kissed her. He could feel her. She didn't disappear but she didn't kiss back either

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"You never kept your promise" she said with tears in her eyes

"What promise?..." He looked down at her and wiped her tears

"You promised me that if I died you would move on! You never moved on! You kept me with you!" She was crying into his chest now and he was rubbing her back

"I loved you too much to let you go" he said in a whisper

"I'm dead" she said blankly like she used to

"And now so are you" and with that she disappeared. Forever.

**authors note: I'm really proud of how this turned out! I'm sorry if it was really depressing and that Jade was a little out of character but if you where about to die I think you would be super nice to your enemy's to. The last part when ghost Jade kept saying she was dead is out of another fanfiction but I read it forever ago and forget what it's called but it was one of the best things I've ever read! Oh and you may notice that Andre isn't in this but Jade was never that mean to him and didn't know he was in love with her at one point so I just left him out**


End file.
